


[DV+N新V]干！这是脏话小孩子不可以讲 [7/20更]

by kokonoe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!V, Bottom!Vergil, Brother/Brother Incest, Cuntboy, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Dante, Top!Nero, male hermaphrodite
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe/pseuds/kokonoe
Summary: 但丁忍够了大侄子的低级粗口决定身体力行还以颜色----------------------------------------海棠特色，都合主义，没有剧情，私设如山，没有逻辑，三观混乱，作者小学生文笔为了开车而开车，现在离开还来得及





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 以下注意&私设：  
> 1\. 本篇有双性（V哥）/Cuntboy（V酱）/Mpreg/失禁/粗口/啊嘿颜/♥mark/详细的器官描写出没，雷就不要往下翻了你好我好大家好  
> 2\. V哥V酱本质同一人，有共感。  
> 3\. 为爱鼓掌可以补魔（power

尼禄和往常一样踹开了挂着“CLOSED”招牌的事务所大门，身后站着明显和往常不太一样的V，身上有些宽大的蓝色外套不用想肯定是尼禄硬给他披的，在这炎夏时节差点没把他捂出痱子，连呼吸都掺杂了海风一般带着些许潮湿的咸气。半只脚刚踏进门尼禄就以高平常八倍的音量叫唤他叔叔和老爹的名字，连V都无奈地捂上耳朵叹了口气，干脆把堆满沙发的色情报刊和披萨盒推到一边坐下，拿出随身携带的书翻阅起来。

他这么兴奋可不是没有原因的，母胎solo二十多年终于遇到了自己的知心小爱人，见过V脆弱面的尼禄，毫不吝啬地把自己攒了多年的温柔与赤诚之心一股脑地倒给了此人。而把尼禄迷得和奶狗似的团团转的V，身上所散发出的神秘惑人的魅力与雌雄莫辨的气质，有一部分也是归功于他下半身的小秘密。身为双性人的维吉尔在把V分离出来的时候不知是有意的还是力量限制（NEED MORE POWER），V的下体只有一套健全完整的女性器官，卵巢子宫阴道一应俱全，生理机能也和正常女性无异。和生育过并且已经被但丁肏成熟妇的维吉尔不一样的是，V的女阴是初经人事的薄红色，肥厚的大肉唇乖巧地贴合在一起形成一个小鼓包，内里的小阴唇生得匀称又娇俏，纹理整齐规律，舒张之态犹如晨露中初绽的蝴蝶兰，豆粒大小花蒂浅藏在包皮中，只要稍加刺激就能轻易挣脱束缚微微抬头，花唇中心的肉壶里包裹着甜蜜的子房。

再加上维吉尔本体就毛发稀少，导致作为分身的V的外阴几乎一根耻毛都没长。在心里感叹千万遍这谁顶得住啊谢谢老爹天赐良缘的尼禄敢对着自己的命根子发誓，V光溜溜的白虎逼绝对比他在任何一本色情杂志上鉴赏过的爆乳翘臀大姐姐都要热辣得劲！特别是用自己不输但丁大小的胯下巨物在V的素股之间摩擦时，那感觉简直比他所用过的最高级的飞机杯还要舒爽，有着和豆腐般光滑柔软、却又弹性十足的触感。在V的双腿间摩擦撞击屄唇之间的缝隙时会带出滑腻的淫液，在二人不断升高的体温蒸腾中化作带有淡淡麝香香气的迷蒙水雾。时不时可以顶到屄唇顶端的硬籽儿，尼禄最喜欢抵着V因为兴奋而变硬，从包皮中探出头的小阴蒂由马眼开始擦着肉柱表皮大力上下搓动，目睹着那颗艳红的肉粒经过自己的打磨逐渐变得肥大挺翘，在屄唇顶端极力主张自己存在。这一过程所带来的满足感简直是最奏效的性感带开关，加上V有意无意的勾引，微隐忍又带着情色的吐息，研磨敏感点时低声的哭叫，混合在一起变成更为奇妙的化学反应让尼禄每每都直冲云霄，也不知有多少子孙精在V的腿间和小腹上死亡搁浅。

在得知V和自己的父亲其实是同一人之后，一时间在亲情和背德的矛盾之间挣扎而产生的奇妙愉悦感更是让尼禄欲罢不能，正可谓双倍的快乐，恨不得把心都掏出来爱他不说，在床笫之间也表现得更加卖力，没成想自己天赋太过秉异，结果就大力出了奇迹——没错，他把V搞怀孕了，而且根据时间推算还是一发入魂。我们年轻的恶魔猎人，斯巴达家最争气的汉子，竟然在二十岁出头就当了爹，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

这等超—级超级巨—大巨大的好消息怎能不让自己那个表面上是个淫魔背地里却还没让他老哥怀上二胎的叔叔知道顺便炫耀一下呢，连尼禄都时不时怀疑自己那步入中年危机的叔叔难道和拍内裤广告的模特一样每天往自己裤裆塞袜子营造一种自己屌很大的错觉，不禁也有点暗暗心疼自己的老父亲。巧就巧在虽然维吉尔和V可以共享快感，V受孕维吉尔却是无法跟着受孕的，只能各凭各位播种者的本事了。常年被但丁挪揄的尼禄已经迫不及待地想看看自己的叔叔听见V有了他的孩子时的表情，那副嫉妒他的表情。

“哟大侄子，你吼那么大声干嘛？鬼都给你吼哭啦”

然而还没等尼禄得意两下，就看见自己的重点针对对象但丁，肩上扛着不省人事的维吉尔，一手圈着维吉尔的腰一手拿着已经化得差不多的草莓圣代不知道从哪个迷之空间大喇喇地走了进来，就和尼禄亲眼见过的前三十八次一样，刻在DNA里的场景。

……多半又是打了个无聊的赌跑去哪里干架了，尼禄翻了个白眼，虽然这两位的相处模式尼禄已经习以为常，但最近维吉尔吃瘪的次数明显增多，饶是尼禄也觉得该提醒一下自己的叔叔不要搞得太过火。为了庆祝自己和V的第一个孩子，尼禄甚至狂给Nico打了两个星期的工，预约了红墓市最好的家庭餐馆打算邀请自己的叔叔和父亲一起参加庆祝。他可不希望维吉尔因为这种无聊的事情再缺席他人生中的大事。

“但丁，你们最近是不s……！”然而当尼禄看见维吉尔冷峻苍白的脸上泛起的不正常的红晕时，声音陡然拔高变了调

“… **草你妈的** 但丁！给我把我爸放下！！！”

 

在这个瞬间尼禄还不知道，当这句话脱口而出的时候，同时也扣下了恶魔的扳机——


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红墓市第三母婴服务协会提醒您：

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐忘记标题…我为什么要在PWP里拗这劳什子剧情………扩得直接多了一章  
> 前半部分都是废话，想直接上婴儿车的可以跳过了，虽然依旧没有做完全套……  
> 本章涉及假孕/睡奸/捆绑/（错字别字）/（语句不通）  
> 对哥有点过分，生理反应和身体构造几乎都是我在鬼扯，有错误请指出，切勿较真

但丁的好心情只持续了不到三周。

 

维吉尔的反常从一次兄弟父子局中的脚软开始，起初他认为是最近与但丁天天鬼混纵欲过度导致身体机能出了些问题，虽然在吸食但丁的精液之后体内蕴蓄的力量会变得更加充盈，但肢体的疲劳感却无法纾解。为此维吉尔还顺手一套人体描边剑法用幻影剑把但丁钉在地板上晾了好几天，但未被触碰的身体的情况却更加恶化。伴随着四肢的疲劳乏力和嗜睡，连脑子也在逐渐生锈似的不时对着面前的书本发呆，一瞬间的走神，或是当但丁在吃披萨时对以前尚可接受的油糊味莫名感到恶心并无法自控地跑到洗手间对着盥洗池阵阵干呕。

与此同时但丁也注意到了维吉尔原本相较普通男性更加圆润柔软却依旧紧致的的胸肌，如同再次发育一般变得更为饱满肥厚，仿佛蓄集了奶水，把它称之为乳房都不为过。奶尖变得更为艳红，先前只有针孔大小的奶孔也往里凹得更厉害，扩张到了肉眼可见的程度，连淡色乳晕都胀大了两圈，遍布乳晕的蒙氏结节不知受了什么刺激也变得更加发达，鼓起几个零星的小疙瘩。在维吉尔穿着高领紧身衣活动时可以清晰地看见微颤的乳波以及情色地顶起胸前布料的两个圆润的尖尖儿，虽然可能是错觉，但丁几次午夜梦醒似乎都能闻到若有若无的奶香味。操，就算我死了，被幻影剑钉在红墓市最大的广告牌上，我也要用腐朽的声音当着全市人特别是尼禄那个死小子的面喊出——老哥，现在的你是真的很香艳！

曾经孕有一子的维吉尔和坚信老哥不会背着自己在外面和小白脸乱搞的但丁不约而同地意识到，这完全是维吉尔再度怀孕的妊娠反应，Jackpot！但丁得一分，草莓蛋糕安排上。

在一次久违的酣畅淋漓的床上相扑运动之后，罕见地没有沉浸在贤者时间中的但丁打算和维吉尔好好谈谈这二胎的问题，却没想到维吉尔竟也罕见地坦然接受了自己再次受孕的事实，似乎甚至还有些高兴，连带着对但丁的态度都好了一丁点儿。虽然维吉尔对再生一个孩子的看法一直都是可以，但没必要。可毕竟也是几十年的老夫老妻破镜重圆，而且尼禄也已经长大成家，从零开始再次享受那些已经缺失的家族时光也没什么不好，说不定在这些人性的瞬间的感悟中还能获得新的力量，嗯，主要理由还是这个。而但丁只把这一切理由归咎于完全重拾母性的维吉尔，虽然与尼禄的相认已经让维吉尔的母性回归了不少，现在更是被完全激发了出来，同时在但丁眼中也变成了更加完美的存在。于是但丁完全化身妻奴好爸爸，一改吊儿郎当逍遥事外的做派，每天跟在孕母身后嘘寒问暖，在性事上也体贴了不少，沙发上堆积如山的色情杂志换成了母婴杂志和胎教书刊，甚至学着自己下厨做催乳补品，这架势就差要陪着维吉尔一起怀孕了。

然而，这对魔人夫妻完全低估了维吉尔和V的共感程度，当V体内的孩子11周大时的胎动连维吉尔都能感受到，那细小的抽动代表胎儿氧气充足，发育健全，正在妈妈肚子里愉快地活动着。而但丁则像个老来得子的老父亲，涕泪纵横地扒在他老哥为了备孕明显新囤积了一点点脂肪的肚子上等待下一次胎动。

（嗯嗯，软软的摸起来真舒服，母体很健康，宝宝听上去很平静，不错，平静得连一点声音都…………………嗯？？？）

绝对是哪里搞错了，但丁几乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题，别说胎动，连胎儿的心跳都没听到丁点，从维吉尔的血脉里传来的只有他自己一人的心跳，但丁不死心地激发了魔人之力集中注意力动用自己超凡的感官。可是他注定要失望了。

被唐突魔人化的但丁惊动到，不知道他在发什么神经的维吉尔差点也要魔人化抽他一鞭腿，却看见但丁猛地夺门而出又在维吉尔下一个眨眼的瞬间拖着一个被吓得瑟瑟发抖的人类医生冲了进来。

但丁是对的。经过诊断，维吉尔并没有真的怀孕，而是陷入了动物界十分常见的假性怀孕状态，会和正常的孕母一样产生诸如恶心呕吐，自觉胎动，腹部胀大等妊娠反应，甚至到一定时日可以正常分泌乳汁。能够把妊娠的感觉传递过来的，也就只有V了，这份感觉太过真实，连维吉尔都信以为真没有察觉到异常。然而维吉尔对此却没有多大的反应，虽然虚假的妊娠感给他带来了不少麻烦，但V怀孕对他来说也没什么差别，都可以算是他的孩子，可是但丁却不这么想。

真正怀了孩子的是V，而且99%是尼禄，那个骂人都只会复读的憨逼大侄子的种。这才是让但丁最无法接受的事实。

 

你 妈 的，为 什 么！！

 

夹杂着失望与嫉妒的挫败感如同巨浪来袭，没想到被尼禄夺得先机，而且维吉尔和V本来就是同一人，明明屌大的先说话，这种只有他不行的感觉到底是怎么回事！？难道真的已经到了该靠牛尾汤和小药丸度日的年纪了吗？在但丁眼中，连维吉尔看他的眼神似乎都在传达一条信息：你怎么回事小老弟？人间不值得，传奇恶魔猎人不禁无能狂怒。

 

红墓市第三母婴服务协会提醒您：

受孕一时爽，再孕一直爽，

产检不及时，亲人两行泪，

 

时间回到现在，还在对这件事情耿耿于怀的但丁就这么刚好碰上了尼禄这个送上门来的出气筒。好啊，一家人最紧要整整齐齐，这小崽子竟然又对着他口吐芬芳。操他妈？这是什么越级脏话，小孩子不可以讲的好吧！但丁，忍够了！是时候让他知道谁才是斯巴达家真正的话事人！

 

“大侄子小嘴抹了蜜？操我妈？说反了吧，老子现在就给你示范下什么叫做操·你·妈”

 

说着但丁把手中的草莓圣代往空中一抛，大掌一挥把办公桌上除了他老娘相框之外的所有东西都胡乱扫在地，把他还未恢复意识的老哥和案板上待宰的青蛙一样在桌上摆弄成双腿大开上曲弯成M字的姿势，再稳稳当当接住草莓圣代搁在一边。用阎魔刀横在维吉尔腿间抵住腿窝，固定住他的大腿并顺手捡起地上散乱的电话线把维吉尔的双手一边一只捆扎在腿窝两侧的阎魔刀上。这个姿势可以清楚地看见维吉尔被紧绷的皮裤所包裹住的肉茎玉袋和会阴间被勒出一线天的女花。但丁隔着维吉尔的皮裤在他股间鼓起的两片肉唇上轻轻摩挲了几下，突然猛地用大拇指顶着裤裆狠搓那条缝隙，感觉到指尖上泛起湿意的但丁嗤笑了一声。维吉尔刚刚才和但丁在外面打过一炮并直接被肏飞了魂儿，连阴道里的精液都没清理干净就被但丁胡乱穿好衣服扛了回来。这也便宜了但丁，省了一桩再度润滑的功夫。

还没等尼禄反应过来发生了什么，但丁已经“呲—”的一声把维吉尔上身假正经的小马甲从中间撕成了开胸小背心，然后把维吉尔的皮裤沿着腰侧左右扯破并从他两条修长健美的大腿上拽了下来，只剩拘束在小腿上的两只皮靴。维吉尔的内裤在刚刚和但丁乱搞的时候就不知道飞到哪个次元去了，软塌塌的小肉茎和还未消肿的熟女屄就这么暴露在空气中接受但丁的审视。和维吉尔清冷的气质，矜持又讲究的做派完全不相符的就是他身下这套可以称之为淫媚的器官了。维吉尔的阴阜周围如薄雾般覆盖着一圈稀疏的白银色耻毛，身为双性人的缘故，维吉尔不仅男性器没有同胞兄弟但丁的怪物尺寸一半宏伟，甚至藏在会阴之间的女性器也比V的略小，但却是纤毫毕现，咄咄逼人。大阴唇不似V的那般肥厚，无法完全包裹住的小阴唇有半截都暴露在外面，但丁日以继夜的肏弄使得其色素沉淀变成石榴籽一般浓艳的绛红色，并且唇瓣也长出许多，无法像V的那样时常贴合在一起。如此双腿大开的姿势使得维吉尔的腿间仿佛开出了一朵烂熟的鸢尾花，两片过长的花唇似裙边一般绽开耷拉在屄口两侧，花唇的交界处凝结着一颗饱满油亮，既媚又毒，貌如夹竹桃花蕾的花核，常年的嬲玩使它几乎无法再回到阴蒂包皮内，只能维持着微微立起的状态。下方的女性尿口也随着呼吸的幅度细微地颤动着，膣屄中心娇嫩的玫瑰色入口翕动开合吐出些许之前吞食的浓精，已是做好了接受新一轮肏干的准备。

对自己准备工作很满意的但丁吹了口口哨，一把拉下自己的裤链，已经半硬的鸡儿咻地弹了出来并且持续抬头，通体火红青筋虬露，犹如一只剥了皮的兔子，模样直逼幼儿小臂粗长。但丁握着自己凶器一般的肉屌对着维吉尔门户大开的屄口噼噼啪啪狠抽了几下，汁水四溅的同时感受到从屄唇传来的粘腻的吸附感，他不禁用自己硕大的蕈头抵住维吉尔的雌性尿孔，双手拢住旁边的大屄唇和夹热狗似的两边裹住自己的大屌，用套弄飞机杯的姿势在维吉尔的尿孔和肉茎下方的囊袋间来回撸动了几下便欺上身去，就着甬道内残留的体液毫不留情地捅入了湿滑的肉壶中。

由于年轻时的生产导致子宫有些位移下降，维吉尔的宫颈更是比常人要浅上许多，每当但丁觉得已经顶到底时肉屌也不过才堪堪进入了一半。与此同时，感到熟悉的粗长肉桩又撞了进来的宫颈口开始愉悦地收缩颤动，犹如人嘴一样陶醉地吸附着但丁的屌头索要着可以令它更加欢愉的液体，饥渴的阴道壁比在红灯区不择手段揽客的妓女们还要更加积极地缠上柱身紧紧匝住不让其离开。如果现在正在肏着维吉尔的是尼禄那种毛头小子估计早就缴械投降了，然而对身经百战，已经和这吃人的妖精打过无数次交道并每每将其摁在地上摩擦的但丁来说却十分不受用，他早就习惯了维吉尔这点媚人的小伎俩，想给他下套？他可偏不着此道。

但丁抬眼瞅了一下还未恢复意识，面上却已经因为情潮而染上酡红的维吉尔，他老哥似乎还没有要醒来的意思，于是但丁便维持着凿着宫颈口的动作九浅一深地抽插了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章一定把车开完了！！！信我！！！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜尼禄打开了新世界的大门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧背后注意，对哥很不友好  
> 屑弟赚了，哥亏了，亏得裤子都没了

看着叔…不，自己的亲爹和打军体拳一样在面前示范如何干着自己亲妈的尼禄愣了好一会儿才反应过来习惯性的嘴臭终于让自己吃了个大瘪，眼前的画面太过抽象，尼禄脸上一阵红一阵白就像第一次偷看到了爸妈做爱（虽然的确也是这么回事）的熊孩子，继续看也不是不看也不是，越慌越想越慌，越想越慌越想，好似一根羽毛在心头挠痒痒。

糟糕，V还在旁边呢，尼禄下意识想往V坐着的方向看去却听见清脆的皮肉相击的啪啪声。但丁似乎还嫌这么肏干维吉尔不太得劲，两手左右开弓往维吉尔面团一样嫩白肥实的屁股蛋上扇了好几个巴掌，手过之处留下充血发涨的指印，维吉尔半勃的小兄弟也应声抬头乖乖站好，红玛瑙似的龟头从包皮里探出，芝麻大的马眼似流泪一般断断续续地吐出透明的腺液，随着但丁毫无章法的抽打四处飞溅，把维吉尔的下腹和耻毛弄得一塌糊涂黏在一起。双臀中间紧闭的肛口受到刺激也随着动作一张一合大口吮吸着空气。

“来了老哥，别急嘛”

但丁亲昵地掐了掐维吉尔阴茎下方两个小巧可爱的春袋，随手拾起被他扯得稀烂，前不久还是他老哥皮裤一部分的破布条，这布条颇具弹性，但丁用牙咬住一头干净利落地从中间撕成细细两根，一根捆住维吉尔不断吐着花蜜的阴茎根部，再把已经充血肥大成杏仁大小的肉蒂头狠狠揪起，在其根部阴核脚的交界处用另一根布条绑住扎紧。抬眼对着随着维吉尔变得有些急促的呼吸上下起伏的奶子思考了两秒，如法炮制再搞了两根细布条系在了两颗圆润奶头的根部。

但丁用两指沾了点化掉的圣代奶油，对准正放荡地邀请他的肛口就戳了进去，两指撑开肉道稍微扩张了一会儿，感受到肠壁细嫩的触感，轻车熟路地找到了维吉尔的前列腺，顶着那硬币大小微微凸起的硬块来回搓了几下便再伸入一指使劲抠挖。这是维吉尔最敏感的地方之一，每当但丁这么粗暴地玩弄他的前列腺，维吉尔都会哑着嗓子毫无气势地命令但丁用他的魔人鸡巴肏进他的结肠口，和奸淫他的子宫一样用力捅穿他的S字结肠。维吉尔似乎很享受这种鸡巴几乎要插到胃里的感觉，诡异的满足感让他近乎呕吐，却又无法自拔。

 

吔屎啦咸湿佬！

尼禄这回只敢在心里疯狂问候但丁全家，嘴上却是不敢再逞口舌之快。他被眼前荒唐的一幕震得不轻，虽然但丁对维吉尔这种单方面的凌辱让他有些不适，但他也被满屋旖旎情色的氛围所感染，脸红得要滴血，裤裆撑起巨大的一坨，鼻腔和兴奋的公牛一般喷出热气。没想到父母做爱是如此乱暴，这就是大人的世界吗……他和V可从来没有如此疯狂过，不久前还是处男的尼禄在性事上一直都是下意识地跟从V的主导，几乎没有违背过V的意愿强迫他做太出格的事情。

停一下，既然V本质就是维吉尔，那V会不会其实也……？尼禄暗自思忖，V也会喜欢被如此对待吗？

“喂！你在发什么呆，那边好像很不妙哦？”

兀地听见但丁声音的尼禄从自己的妄想中回过神来，沙发那边传来吱呀的响声，和V带着鼻音的喘息一起传到了尼禄的耳中。

Fuck！他怎么就忘了这回事，就算维吉尔现在全无意识，V依旧能够感受到他身体的情动，也跟着发起情来。操操操死老头你给我等着！尼禄哪还有时间去看他爹妈胡搞，飞身赶到沙发去抚慰他发情的小孕母。

 

但丁对尼禄的处男行为嗤之以鼻，但他并没有忘记最近这股窝火的感觉从何而来，虽然先前在尼禄面前凌辱维吉尔大演活春宫报复那个死小孩，却始终还是有些无法介怀。但丁有些无奈地抬眼看了看还未苏醒的维吉尔，他老哥每天都抹发胶仔细打理的一头银发已经被他搡得乱七八糟，从额前垂下盖住紧闭的眼睑。

“你这边怎么样，也该醒了吧”

但丁并不想这么快就吃他的Main Dish，留在最后的草莓才是最美味的。他毫不犹豫地从维吉尔的阴道中抽出了自己暴涨的烧火棍，和肉壶分离时发出响亮的“啵——”的一声。但丁心思活络，掏出Ebony就捅入了那张不知餍足的屄口，堵住先前还残留在里面的精液，乌亮漆黑的枪管埋进颤抖收缩中的湿红软肉所带来的视觉反差无疑让但丁更加兴奋，恶魔血统与生俱来的嗜虐欲差点让他萌生了就这么来上一枪的妄念。

但丁双手手指和钩爪似的把维吉尔的屁穴左右两边拉开到极限，露出内里粉色的肠壁，一个挺胯直勾勾地插了进去。梆硬的屌头毫不费劲地找到了肉壁上硬硬的小凸起，对准那一点使出咿呀剑法用蛮力拍打撞击起来，不意外地看见维吉尔因被束缚住，得不到解放而涨得通红青筋凸起的阴茎硬挺得更加厉害，颤颤巍巍地发着抖，龟头上的小口仿佛溺水的鱼一样不断吞吐张合做着无用功，却再也无法挤出任何一丁点了。

真可怜，但丁心里这么想着屌下却没留情，接着肏弄了维吉尔的前列腺片刻就用毒龙钻一般的大屌猛地往更深处捅去，幼儿拳头般大小的屌头破开结肠口，就这么杵捣进了维吉尔的S字结肠。结肠内更加湿润灼热，遍布着不规则的小肉块与凹凸组织，紧紧包裹住突入的硕大异物，随着抽插的动作带来交错起伏的快感。真空般强烈的吸吮感让但丁回想起了年长者每逢落于下风时愿赌服输地跪在地上用嘴嘬他鸡巴的那些时光。

他哥的嘴一定是天生用来吃屌的，虽然两片薄唇生得精致，张口也只能将将吞入但丁的屌头，但胜在喉腔的深度和会厌处的紧致，微一用力就能整根没入流线型的食道，挤压喉管引发的咽反射蠕动更是让湿润的喉壁完美贴合但丁肉屌的形状，仿佛是为他量身定做的飞机杯。每当维吉尔强忍住咽反射造成的强烈呕吐感，阎魔刀丢在一边，跪在地上顺从地吸着但丁的鸡巴，精巧凸出的喉结上下滑动，被撑开到极致的口唇边无法控制地溢出大量的涎水，顺着脖颈淌了满身，哽咽着却还吊着眼梢从下往上用冷月似的仿佛要杀了他一般的冰蓝双眸睨着他时，但丁总是能感受到对维吉尔难以言喻的征服感和优越感变得更加强烈，带着暴力色彩的嗜虐性心理甚至超过了情色画面给他带来的性冲击，让他受到蛊惑似的想扼住那天鹅般修长白皙的颈子，或将其捏断，或将其啃噬，深如无底洞的占有欲是最好的催情剂。

思及至此的但丁有一瞬间的晃神，就在那么一瞬间，维吉尔的结肠甬道仿佛要将但丁的鸡儿夹断似的剧烈收缩，刚从旖梦中回过神来的年下者少见的乱了阵脚，一下没使上劲儿就精关松动，眼看着就要交代在他哥的屁眼里。

坚持了这么久也不算太弟弟，但丁有些委屈地想，然而实在是爽，太爽了。但丁干脆加快了抽插的速度，并且放任自己的肉屌欢快地往外噗噗吐着浓精，用下腹顶弄着插在维吉尔骚逼中的Ebony，向上转动枪柄用扳机护圈抵住维吉尔的会阴，卡住他的女性尿孔和高高翘起的肉蒂头大力磨蹭。一边伸手去抓维吉尔胸口上下颤抖的两团白肉，双手并拢泄愤似的揉搓拧弄那两只肥奶，并用手指把他哥胀成紫红色，比正常乳母还要大一些的奶头掐住往空中送去，拽得老高再猛地松手让其弹回胸口，皮肉相弹让乳肉仿佛产生水滴效应一般颤动不已，乳波晃荡。

就只这么一激一弹，但丁便听见维吉尔身下传来淅淅沥沥的水声，顿了两秒感到自己刚抽出来的鸡儿也突然被迷之温热的液体来势汹汹地浇了满头。

 

“···”他竟然，他竟然在他老哥失去意识的期间把他做到潮吹失禁，而且还是用下面的女性尿孔，而且还在儿子和另一个自己面前……等维吉尔醒了怕不是要把他片成人肉刺身丢去喂V养的那几只小宠物。

正当但丁还在脑内模拟自己之后的惨状，被他像提线木偶一般玩弄得毫无尊严，痴态毕露的年长者在此时睁开了双眼。被但丁施肥一样灌了一屁股腥臭精液的维吉尔同时也得到了力量的补充，加上身体上强烈的不适感与燥热让他醒了过来。

陌生的天花板…不对，这不是事务所的天花板吗？他为什么会在这里醒来，到底发生了什么，但丁那家伙呢？

 “………………！？？？”

 

这不看还好，一看维吉尔简直想把自己的眼珠子挖出来对着水龙头好好冲刷一番再塞回去，在心中打出无数个粗大的问号。这他妈到底怎么回事？？他为什么会被几乎全裸地和阎魔刀绑在一起，双腿大开手脚动弹不得，全身的敏感点针扎火燎似的又疼又痒，奶子好涨…下半身一片泥泞，逼里也不知道被塞了什么鬼东西又长又硬硌得慌，甚至还和路边下贱的母狗一样四脚朝天，稀稀拉拉地从雌性尿口漏着尿……

这绝对是维吉尔这辈子最丢脸的一天，而这一切的罪魁祸首正站在他面前面色凝重地不知道在想些什么鬼，下身已经射过一次的大肉屌依旧翘得老高精神地和他打着招呼…等，为什么尼禄和V也在这里？？？

意识到自己在儿子面前是如何丑态百出的维吉尔眼中几乎要射出青蓝色的火焰，他现在就想化身真魔人发扬家族传捅用幻影剑把但丁插成海盗桶再钉在门口的广告牌上晾上几个月！

可是他不仅因为力量不足现下无法随心魔人化，就连想开口叱责都硬生生变了调。

“Dan…te，你竟敢……唔！？”然而维吉尔的下体还在持续高潮中，却因为欲望的出口被但丁绑住无法纾解，一波接一波的快感让他四肢痉挛，连话都说不完整便吐出一声浪叫。

“早上好啊老哥，睡得可还香么？” 本来还有点心虚的但丁见维吉尔已经醒了，横竖都是一个死字，干脆心一横，趁他老哥还无法动弹的时候能爽一会儿是一会儿，爽多爽少是个缘。

 

“既然已经醒了，那事不宜迟，接着吃屌罢♡”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大概是DV+N新V，不知道还会不会有4P我还在研究这四个人一起要怎么搞……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庆贺吧！继承了全斯巴达的力量，超越时空，通晓人与魔的王者。尼禄，此刻正是你弟/妹将要诞生的瞬间  
> （尼禄：可是我的车到底什么时候才能开）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DV的部分终于搞完了，我看太阳都已经是绿色的了，可能有很多错字等我晚点再捉虫
> 
> 本章涉及：失禁/产乳/啊嘿颜/♡mark  
> 生理依旧一半参考一半是我口嗨的切勿较真

拔出已经被维吉尔腥腻的淫水灌满枪管的Ebony，惹得身下人闷哼两声死死咬住下唇，失去了填充物的肉花一时无法合拢，原本被阴道口外，经产妇仅剩的那点肉膜毫无功能性地微掩着的入口处径自留出一个两指宽的漆黑小洞，随着这股刺激反射性地一开一阖往外大肆淌着淫液。

事情有些不对劲，虽然没读过几年书但好歹也是因为先前的乌龙补习过一些生理知识的但丁终于意识到自己似乎忽略了某些重要讯息，努力的回忆了一下维吉尔的生理周期…操！可不就是这几天吗。而且从他老哥逼滑出来的这股骚水和蛋清一样透明纯净呈水胶状，量多又湿滑，维吉尔的身体经过自我调整已完全做好接纳但丁的准备了，这明显是他正进入了最佳受孕期的证明。

最·佳·受·孕·期

但丁差点被脑内和陨石一样具现化的这五个大字砸得头晕眼花神魂颠倒，挺立的驴屌硬得发疼，竟是又胀大了两圈，周身虬曲纠结的青筋仿佛活了一般突突地跳着。

现在我的手中抓住了未来！——但丁提屌就往那个翕张着邀请他的销魂泉眼捅了进去，长驱直入老练地破开阴道肉壁的层层禁锢，大如鹅蛋的屌头不顾窄小宫口的阻拦直接突入维吉尔熟烂的子宫，那个曾经孕育过尼禄的小小房间。

 

“ _咕哈_ ————♡♡♡！！”

 

维吉尔被这么猝不及防地一撞撞得差点人魔分离，腰向前挺得全身几近反弓，不仅小腹被但丁的巨屌顶出一个小鼓包，眼泪口水也一并被撞了出来，双眼翻白瞳孔紧缩，连嘴都随着一阵干呕张成大大的O字形，舌头戳出唇外直直地伸得老长，哑着嗓子发出近乎无声的嘶喊，被束缚住的双手十指成爪用力张开抽筋般地痉挛着，大腿一阵狂抖，哆哆嗦嗦从下面的尿孔咻地喷出几股无色透明的骚汁。

 

与此同时毫不意外地听见从沙发那边传来一声高亢的淫叫，半魔双子却已不遑他顾。不得不说维吉尔现下这幅无法反抗任人鱼肉的凄惨模样光是这么看着就让但丁性欲勃发食指大动，以前也不是没有玩过捆绑，可是不用顾忌维吉尔的意愿自己完全占据主导权这还是头一遭，不仅过足了眼瘾，还让但丁的征服欲得到了极大的满足，手上屌上也愈发没轻没重起来。

正所谓弟有多大胆，哥能有多惨，他就是个臭弟弟，他认了。

 

“…混……杀了你！！咳咳、出去……咕噢噢♡♡♡”

“才—不—要——”

“哈…啊……你、等着！！——咿呜！？”

 

但丁觉得自己现在的动作就像在驯服一匹烈马，他整个人几乎骑到了维吉尔身上，公狗腰像装了永动马达一样高频地向前挺动夯着维吉尔的熟女屄，硬如铁棍的驴鞭凶恶地撞击着子宫深处，挺入时几乎把宫颈和子宫都挤到了一处去。龟头上微微凸起的马眼激动地张开了口，随着插入的动作一次次亲吻吮吸着敏感的子宫内壁，力道大得就如在烙下自己的印记一般，激得燥热敏感的屄腔中泄出一波波浓稠湿腻的阴精。

两人下体的交合处已淫汁横飞白浆四溅，发出噗嗤噗嗤肉体相撞的声音，但丁每一次抽屌都能扯出薄薄一圈裹住鸡巴的艳红骚肉，插入时再和维吉尔过长的，紧紧攀附在柱身上的两片小阴唇一并给撞回了肉壶里去。乒乓球大小的两个卵蛋也毫不留情地拍打在腿根处已经被肏红的嫩肉上，粗硬蜷曲的阴毛一下一下剐着维吉尔娇嫩的屄唇和红肿的阴户，双手紧掐着年长者的窄腰把他像任人摆布的鸡巴套子一样往自己的屌上套去并死死摁住，直把维吉尔肏得全身打颤双手乱抓，低沉性感的呻吟从极力紧闭的双唇中断断续续颠了出来。

肥嫩的两瓣屁股蛋上全是先前但丁胡来留下的红指印，还在突突跳着发着疼，被绑住的雌根胀得连血管都快浮出表皮，底端那根恼人的细皮绳几乎陷进了皮肉里，勒得他痛苦不已。晶莹油亮的淫核也鼓胀如熟透的红果，仿佛轻轻一咬剔透的表皮就能从中飞溅出甘美的汁液。

如此粗暴不堪的淫刑挞伐得维吉尔头晕目眩，还在假孕中的他本来精神状态就没有多健康，加上从V那边时不时传来的阴道高潮和胎动的感应，让他在数个来回之后便是再也无法维持理智。他几乎要被操熟了，淫靡的蜜壶里简直像是着了火，腿窝处还横卡着他的宝贝阎魔刀，整个人被钉在但丁超量勃起，足有28cm的魔人巨屌上动弹不得，腰侧和胯部被掐得一片青紫，小腿胡乱抽动着，连靴子都蹬掉一只。被束缚住的几处要害几乎全部充血成了紫红色，再不得到解放怕是会就此坏死。合不拢的雌性尿孔时不时飚出几股不知是尿液还是潮液的透明水柱，浇得但丁的下腹也泥泞不堪。生理泪水从眼角滑落渗进汗湿的发丝中，无法好好咽下的唾液随着撞击的节奏从唇边溢出，嘴里却还在口齿不清有一搭没一搭地问候着但丁全家，竟是连自己都给骂进去了。

 

不会骂可以不用骂，一把年纪了您这骂人技术来比儿子还糟糕，真是有种像种。但丁不觉有点好笑，俯下身亲昵地去舔年长者潮红的脸颊上未干的泪痕，却差点被尚存最后一丝理智的维吉尔张口咬住鼻尖，只好悻悻地把头缩了回去，手指报复性地掐着被绑得死紧的两颗大奶头粗鲁地拧动。

 

“解…啊、解开…呜♡……” 几乎是从牙缝中挤出来的几个音节。

“嗯？声音太小了听不见哦——”

听见这话的维吉尔喉头滚动，发出受伤的野兽般的呜咽声，却又紧咬住了下唇再不肯开口。他费劲地睁开沉重的眼皮，玻璃珠一般的淡色眼珠咕溜溜地转动了几下勉强找到焦距，愤恨地瞪着面前使他遭受如此酷刑的罪魁祸首。

都这种时候了还要维持这可笑的矜持，某人不屑地扯了扯嘴角，用指甲坏心地抠挖他老哥的奶孔。

 

“嘶——♡！别…哈♡♡…快、解开…！”

“解开哪哟说清楚点啊哥♡”

“咕♡…呼…乳头、和呃…和……下……呜呜？？！”

 

恼人的手顺着滑腻的理肌抚上了黏得一塌糊涂的外阴，指尖弹了弹胀得红亮的蘑菇头，直直挺立的欲望立刻和节拍器似的左右晃动。用指腹搓了搓俏生生的阴蒂龟头，两个指头夹着肥大显眼的骚肉蒂，借一点巧劲，猛地往上一提，直把他老哥全身上下最敏感脆弱的神经末梢拉扯成细细一根再骤然撒手。维吉尔的哭喘意料之中地应声而至，同时但丁感觉自己裤管一热，听见液体冲刷地板发出阵雨般噼里啪啦的声响。

 

“不————————呜啊♡♡♡！！！”

“又漏了，这是今天第三次？四次？呼…真该给你下面拧个开关免得我天天没裤子换。”但丁拧了拧自己完全湿透的裤头，放弃了挣扎，“来，好好告诉我，要解开哪里？”

“唔咳、呼…呼………鸡…鸡巴…和……阴……咿♡！不要掐…！哈…所有…全、快点……！！”

 

维吉尔真是疼得狠了，错乱地甩着还能动弹的脑袋，汗湿的碎发粘得额前耳侧都是，眼神游离几近空洞，蝴蝶展翅般颤动的睫毛上还凝着些许泪水，面颊滚烫红得要滴血，潮红甚至蔓延到了白皙修长的脖颈上，充血的下唇上已经被自己无意识地啃出了一个血牙印。由于一直保持着同一个姿势被肏干得太久，维吉尔的大腿甚至已经酸麻得失去了知觉，无力地垂在了胸口两侧，两只悬着的小腿还在一阵一阵抽着筋，被绑在阎魔刀上无法挣脱的手腕也因为先前激烈的挣扎被电话线勒出深红色的伤痕，正微微渗着血。

 

“呜……啊…啊…Dan……混蛋……解开、呃！……别………”

 

面前凄楚不堪还在喃喃呓语着的维吉尔，哪里还有半点平日里高岭之花一般清冷肃然的影子。

再没有比我更充满爱心的恶魔猎人了，但丁想。年下者动了恻隐之心，伸手解开了紧紧绑住维吉尔敏感部位的那几处束缚，顺便也大发慈悲地割去了固定住双手的电话线，把阎魔刀也一并抽了出来丢在了一旁。

 

浑身狼藉的年长者甫一挣开禁制就挣扎着翻过身往桌边爬去，也不知道是想去拾阎魔刀自救还是纯粹下意识地想要逃离这场凶戾的性爱，可他却忽略了下体还和弟弟死死锁在了一起的事实，随着身体的翻动，钝重的屌头仿佛要钻出火花似的抵着敏感娇嫩的子宫壁蛮横地钻了大半圈，差点没把子宫给顶穿了。突如其来的痛爽感使维吉尔呼吸一滞，被但丁一把拎住领子把人往桌板上一甩，胸前颤动的两个乳袋就这么“啪！”地一声重重地摔在平滑的桌面上。

 

“！？呜啊啊啊———————！！！！”

 

酸痛肿胀的乳肉遭受到相互作用力的巨大冲击，竟从维吉尔肿大发紫的奶头和隆起的乳晕中噗噗嗞出好几束乳白色的液体，不规则地铺洒在身前的桌面上甚至像是在进行某种艺术创作。双乳仿佛被人凶狠地甩了几个响亮的巴掌似的摔出一大片红印，乳腺传来的强烈痛楚伴随着摩西分海一般的解放感如道道高压电窜袭了维吉尔全身的神经，电得他眼冒金星四肢绵软乏力，眼泪也再次飚了出来。奶孔畅通后直接从输乳管射奶的酥麻快感爽得他竟直接攀上了新一轮的高潮，早已硬得生疼的阴茎久违地泄出了白浊的浓精，淫孔也随着这几波叠加的快感再度潮吹，尽数喷在了光滑的桌面上。

 

“噢噢噢♡♡♡嗯…不……不…！停……又要出、哈啊♡♡ 去了————呜呜♡♡♡！”

 

维吉尔涕泪纵横地趴在被自己弄得脏污滑腻的桌面上，神志不清地挤压着乳香四溢，蓄满了母乳的那对肥奶子，恨不得将乳房里那些让自己涨痛到发疯的汁液一滴不剩全部从奶孔中撵出，给他个痛快。甚至就着身后人在自己身体里抽送的律动，匍匐在桌面上机械性地挺腰磨蹭自己身下还在颤颤巍巍吐着白精的欲根和其下发骚肿翘的雌勃起，再用桌沿狠狠锉弄自己敏感淫荡的女性尿孔。

 

还有这种操作！？但丁眼睛都看直了，之前好爸爸角色扮演时他催了那么久的乳半点奶味儿都没能嗅到还以为自己用错了方法。没想到今天还有意外收获，但丁十分感动，并把几近崩溃的维吉尔翻了回来正对着自己，弃若敝屣地扯掉维吉尔身上多余的衣物，手指捉住一颗肿痛的奶头就嘬了上去。

豁！哥，你的奶真甜！

 

“嗯———♡对、对——吸它♡♡……呜咕…好胀——啊哈、用力♡♡♡”

 

伴随着维吉尔咿咿哦哦的细碎呻吟，但丁双手五指曲成爪状，紧捏着维吉尔绵软的乳肉按摩他的乳腺使他能苟更畅快地泌乳，咕啾咕啾地从被吸成紫葡萄一般的硕大奶头中汲取甘美的乳汁，甚至和饿虎夺食一般用牙齿啃咬拉扯起来，奶头尖尖被啃得破了皮不说，连深色的乳晕上也被咬出数个牙印。但丁整个人恨不得化身蚂蚁往那个小小的孔洞中钻去，在香浓的乳海中来一场漂流大冒险。有些吞咽不及的奶水沿着嘴角滑到他胡子拉碴的下颚，再滴在维吉尔汗湿的的小腹上，接着滚落到圆润小巧的肚脐中形成了一个白汪汪的小水洼。

持续不断的阴道高潮和电击全身的射乳高潮使维吉尔双手抓住了但丁后脑的发丝，五指并拢紧紧摁住他的脑袋，挺着胸脯把自己依旧麻痒的奶头往但丁嘴里送去，肉壶里被肏肿的淫肉也更加急切难耐地吮起了但丁的驴屌，这架势一点儿也不输给维吉尔的嘴上功夫，甚至连小腿都热情地攀上了但丁的腰侧折成剪刀状用力将他锢住拉向自己。

这谁遭得住啊！连头都被维吉尔死死摁在奶子里闷得想喘口气都难，眼看着主导权渐渐回到年长者手里的但丁突然福至心灵冒出了一个淫邪的点子。

双手滑到维吉尔肚脐正下方的小腹上，摩挲着被自己顶得凸起的皮肉，在这层薄薄的脂肪和肌肉之下便是维吉尔的盆腔了。但丁在周围仔细地按压了一会儿便确定了盆腔侧壁的方位，手指扣住腰侧，两手的大拇指卡在耻骨的位置形成一个V字形，深吸一口气便使了些力道按了下去。

“咿————！！咕、嘶——嘶——♡♡！！呼哈…轻……呃啊啊♡♡♡♡♡”

从鼠蹊部窜起的快感直通维吉尔的脑干，仿佛大脑被直接侵犯一般，脑垂体控制腺体产生大量的雌性激素，头一次体验卵巢高潮的维吉尔就像发现新大陆的西班牙人，多巴胺的分泌达到峰值，势不可挡地在体流转狂舞，和滔天的巨浪一般将他推上了又一种从未体验过的性高潮。

维吉尔排卵了，他已经完全做好了受孕的准备。

但丁捉住维吉尔的下颚给了他一个深吻，唇齿厮磨流连缠绵，厚实的舌头模拟着性交的动作插入维吉尔的口腔舔舐他的上颌，舔得他牙根发酸，理智就像凌乱地缠绕在一起的电话线，全身的神经都被点上了火然后全部移到了一处——那个被但丁更加癫狂地翻弄肏干的器官。维吉尔双手的手指插在自己早已凌乱不堪的发间，抱着脑袋连呻吟的力气都被抽走了，无力缩回的舌头耷拉在嘴唇外面，仿佛一只在发情期被疯狂配种的母狗，只能地张开大腿顺从地接纳巨物的侵犯。而他的子宫和屄道却依旧像要把但丁的命根子咬断一般绞得死紧，子宫深处分泌出热浪粘腻的骚水和开了闸的水龙头一般源源不断地浇盖在肏着子宫的驴屌上。但丁依旧掐着维吉尔的鼠蹊部，加大了抽插的力道与速度，狰狞的魔人巨屌突突跳着，囊袋胀成鼓鼓两大坨，马眼也长开了小口扩张成黄豆大小，便是也准备好直接射在维吉尔的子宫里了。

 

“受孕吧，维吉尔…！再次为我生下孩子，我们的孩子，你是属于我的…你的心，身体，一切，都是属于我的，好好记清楚了！”

“呜……！哦♡♡啊♡♡啊♡♡♡嗯——！！不、不行……！！哦哈♡♡被、呃……给我……！射、进来了————！！咕啊啊啊啊♡♡♡♡♡”

 

半魔血统的但丁，非人尺寸的巨屌就像个大容量的高压水枪，射精时一波波滚烫腥臊的浓精噗呲噗呲重重地喷打在了维吉尔的子宫壁上，还有几束竟是直接奔着输卵管去，差点没把那两个小孔给堵上了。整个射精的过程竟然持续了一分半钟才完全射进了维吉尔的肚子里，把他的子宫给填得满满当当连小腹都和怀孕了似的再度鼓了起来。在但丁射精中又一次攀上高潮的维吉尔，尖叫着从下半身的雌根挣扎着吐出最后几滴稀薄的精液，透明的潮液也再次从雌孔中漏尿一般稀稀拉拉地飙了出来滴滴答答落了满地。

他真的已经一滴都没有了，意识再度飘忽飞远之前，维吉尔空洞的脑海中只剩下“但丁必死”这几个大字。而但丁那边则在认真思考着要不要往他哥的逼里塞个什么东西堵一堵好让自己辛辛苦苦射进去的子孙精不要漏了出来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崽：我的呢我的呢？


End file.
